Obsession
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Tsuzuki muses about his lover. Tsu X ? My first YnM fic, so please R&R ^^ ~!


**Title:** Obsession  
**Chapter: **1/1  
**Genre:** Uh…Romance, General, (Attempted) Humour. Told from Tsuzuki's POV.  
**Warning: **OOC? Actually I'm not sure; And a number of grammatical mistakes.  
**DISCLAIMER: **Owning Yami no Matsuei would make me the happiest girl on the planet—which currently I'm not.

~

I don't feel like doing anything else. To have you in the same room as I am—I'm contented and thankful enough.  
            I tilt my head to get a better look at you. Tracing my finger along the outline of your perfect figure, I sense the sudden wetness of my lips. I'm drooling again. I wonder how they could just look at you without any desire to touch you, to hold you, to taste you, to have you, to love you.  
            Just look at you, my love. You have the perfect shape—way better, I might add, than any person, living or dead, I've ever encountered. Last night—the way the moonlight illuminated your body, casting a similar shadow on my bedroom floor. Oh, my dearest…no wonder I fell helplessly in love with you from the moment I laid my eyes on you.  
            My fingers touch you, slow and steady at first—then I got excited. Did I hurt you, by any chance? No, of course not. You don't pry my greedy hands away. You're enjoying this, aren't you? You don't move at all, not even a single inch. You want more, I expect? I begin stroking you gently.  
            I feel your succulent flesh brush against mine. I press my thumb deeper into you. You don't groan in response—you never did. Surrendering your whole body and soul to me, you have no right to. We promised each other, we'd always love one another, no matter what comes our way. Leisurely I caress you further from top to bottom. Did I miss any place? I beg for your forgiveness…I was too caught up in admiring your immeasurable splendour.  
            They say you are cold—as cold as ice. No emotion whatsoever in you. But I know better. Having you right in front of me, I can't overlook any of your aspects.  
            You admitted once they were right in referring you to an ice cube. But I, I argued immediately.  
            How could they compare an ordinary block of ice to you, the most remarkable and beautiful being ever graced the Earth? Every cube of ice in refrigerators around the planet should be humbled by your mere presence.  
            They also pointed out that you don't talk much, and that you're dead. Of course you are dead—so am I. That's why I was indubitably right when I said we're almost the same—and that we're made for each other. Don't you agree, my sweet?  
            Oh, I don't mind about you not speaking much. In fact, it's flawlessly understandable. Truthfully, it's one of the many things I like about you. We don't need to express ourselves, as a means of communicating. We know each other well enough. Let our eyes do the talking—oh, yeah, and plenty of body language.  
            We can't blame them for not being able to accept you as a part of my life, can we?  
            They are jealous of us—of you and me. Take that sly devil Muraki, for example. He causes havoc here and there—everywhere he could think of—in an attempt to get me, thus separating the two of us. And what he almost did to you the last time we met him—I can never forgive him. He thought I was not looking. How many times must he interfere with you? It was a lucky stroke of chance that I was just in the nick of time to save you. I thought I was going to lose you—forever.  
            Not only Muraki. All of them are jealous. We receive plenty of weird looks as soon as we walk into the office, you in my arms. The way you sat on my table, watching me eat—stuffing myself with sugar. Were you envious of all the apple pies and strawberry tarts on my desk? I assure you, you have no reason to.  
            This morning when I woke up, can you imagine my horror when you were nowhere near? The special space I have allocated for you—bare and empty. I tossed my blanket aside and I rushed around the place, calling out your name frantically and searching for you. I thought of numerous tragedies that might have befallen you—and cursing my inability to be there when you need me. Was he at it again?  
            I confronted him, demanding where he had hidden you. His eyes narrowed as he watched me incredulously—filled with jealousy, I guess—and commented you were in an abominably pathetic state. He also pointed out how stupid I was to be head over heels in love with you. But in the end I managed to rescue you from his evil grasps.  
            I like seeing you in my arms. You melt slowly in my warm embrace. I lick you hungrily—you don't even chuckle. But I know you are acknowledging my compliments on how savoury you really are. My lips graze you ceremoniously, and I taste how sweet your flavour is, underneath that cold façade of yours. My tongue swirls all around, not wanting to leave out any vital spot. I see you are getting redder and redder; your shiny, supple, creamy outer surface tickling me. I shiver as I feel a cold shiver run up my spine—I've never felt so enthusiastic before.  
            I take a deep breath, inhaling your fragrance. How sugary, how delicious, how tempting. Of course, you taste better than that. I'm not going to share you with anyone—you belong to me wholly. I shan't let anyone else lay a finger on you. Especially that devious Muraki—Heaven forbid!  
            "Tsuzuki?"  
            "Yes, Hisoka?"  
            "You're doing it again."  
            "Eh?"  
            "Please, Tsuzuki, spare me the torture."  
            "What torture? What do you mean?"  
            "How long are you going to keep this up? You didn't blink even once for the past—three hours!"  
            "How can I blink when I'm face to face with the love of my life?"  
            "You know you don't have a choice. Do what you have to do."  
            "Aw…But I don't want to! I have not the heart…"  
            "For God's sake, Tsuzuki! That's it! There's no way am I going to salvage your ice cream sundae from melting in the future anymore! For the last time, pick that spoon up and finish your sundae!"

~

Author's Notes: My first Yami no Matsuei fic! If there's any YnM fic that's almost akin to this fic here, I apologize profusely. Any similarity is purely coincidental.  
            Ne, how's about clicking on that lil' button down there and tell me what you think about this fic? ^___^  
  
 


End file.
